Cardin X Velvet one shots
by GIsNotEvenMyRealName
Summary: A collection of Velvet X Cardin one shots cause i like this ship
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello strange living creatures of earth I've noticed the lack of fics for this ship so here you go, hopefully more than one if i can sort my procrastination out which i can't promise i will.

There is currently a poll about what ship i should write about votes are appreciated.

* * *

"I still don't understand how can you love me when all I ever did was hurt you." The hunter looked down at the brown haired girl who was resting her head on his chest.

"I know our past isn't a great one, but here I am." She replied snuggling closer to him. "And you know I forgave you long ago." She kissed him gently above his heart.  
Cardin smiled down at Velvet stroking carefully up and down her ears causing the rabbit to give out a gentle hum in comfort the rings placed together as the couples hands became intertwined. "I love you with all my heart Cardin Scarlantina and will do for the rest of my life." She smiled and meekly kissed his slightly bruised knuckles.

There secluded state of bliss was interrupted by a wailing cry that alerted both of the couple reminding them of the other presents in the house who had once again made herself known.  
"I've got it." Cardin signed as he got up from the bed, kissing Velvet's cheek as he went to take care of the waiting baby. As he entered the room from where the loud cry was coming from he carefully lifted the tiny rabbit faunus from her crib and tickled her ears causing her to give out blubbery giggles. "What did i do to deserve you little Cotton ball." He laughed continuing to stroke his daughters ears.

-  
Velvet also emerged from the bed a few moments after her husband had and quietly padded down the hall until she reached the pale yellow door that had been left slightly agar.  
As she peeked in she caught a glimpse of the man she loved holding their daughter to his chest and whispering sweet words, making her heart melt as she observed the two.  
Once the small sandy haired girl had fallen back asleep Cardin carefully put his little rabbit back in her crib, watching over her until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his back. He put his larger hands over the smaller ones that were currently wrapped around him. Without warning to Velvet the purple eyed hunter turned around caching his Wife in a bridal lift and lovingly kissed her to which she quickly melted into. She was quietly carried back into the hall while Cardin gently closed the door to Cotton's room.

"You know now that the little Cotton ball is asleep we could have some fun." The brown eyed girl whispered seductively into her husbands ear. Cardin said nothing, he simply carried his wife back to their bedroom and closed the door with his foot. And fun they had...

* * *

A/N Wow 2 authors notes what is this madness. Anyway im not very creative when it comes to OC names as why the baby in the story is called Cotton.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cardin?" A quiet voice asked making the young hunter raise his head from his knees and quickly wipe away the tears from his puffy eyes.

"Velvet." He replied slightly confused about why she of all people would be talking to him after all that had happened. "Where's your team?" He asked trying not to sound too interested in the conversation.

"Coco's mother came for her and I haven't seen Fox or Yatsu since Beacon." She sighed. "Where's yours?"

"Left first chance they got." He said bluntly. To be honest he didn't really care where they went, his team hadn't exactly bonded like the others at Beacon.

"Why didn't you go home?" The bunny girl asked as she sat down next to him. She watched as the boy turned his head away in order to avoid eye contact. "Isn't you family well rich?"

"What's the point. I rather stay here than go back there and be treated as a burden." Cardin responded gritting his teeth and trying to repress the burning anger he held for his family.

Velvet remained silent, taken aback by the tone of Cardin's reply. She looked up at the nights sky, the glow of the broken moon illuminating the wreckage of where Beacon once stood. After a while muffled sobs could be heard making the rabbit faunus worry for the boy sitting next to her. "Hey...Cardin your not a burden.."

"I AM THOUGH. To my bastard father and idiot brothers. Even my own team ran away from me as soon as they could. If your kind hadn't killed her my life would be fine. The brown haired boy erupted, the his shouts echoing through the wreckage. "The reason I hate the faunus is the white fang hunted my family like grimm and one day they caught, tortured and killed the only person in my family I cared about." Cardin completely broke down, floods of tears falling from his eyes as he curled into himself.

The brown haired girl watched in shock as the hunter crumbled unsure of what to do she placed a hand on his shoulder and told him something that not even her own team knew. "My parents were taken by them... I don't know if there even still alive."

The purple eyed boy looked at the girl in confusion not bothering to clear his eyes of tears "Why'd they do that? I thought they were trying to help the Faunus." He sat up against the wall and moved slightly closer to the brown eyed girl.

"My father refused to join so they came for us one knight...I escaped." She admitted her eyes also welling up with tears.

Cardin was unsure what to do as emotions were not exactly his strong point. In his hesitation and panic he ended up wrapping his arms around the crying rabbit and pulled her into his chest. At first Velvet remained still, expecting this to be a dream and waking up would send her back to Beacon, after a few minutes she hugged him back rested her head on his shoulder as he touched her ears gently.

The two stayed like that for the rest of the night and watched the sun rise over Vale. "Cardin what was she like?."


End file.
